Tel père, tel fils
by choup37
Summary: Post 1x19. Tommy ressemble bien davantage à son père qu'il ne le pense.


_**De retour sur ce fandom, j'ai recommencé Arrow depuis le départ et il n'y a pas à dire, les Merlyn sont tellement fascinants.**_

 _ **Ce qui est terrible chez Tommy, c'est qu'il fait tout pour se différencier de son père, mais quand le malheur le frappe, il agit exactement comme lui :(**_

* * *

 _ **Tel père, tel fils**_

* * *

Il était venu le voir.

Tommy était venu lui demander son aide.

Malcom ne pouvait croire en son bonheur.

Les choses avaient commencé à s'améliorer entre eux après l'assassinat manqué sur sa personne. Tommy avait agi comme un koala les semaines suivantes, passant davantage de temps à ses côtés qu'il n'avait dû le faire ces vingt dernières années. Son fils avait littéralement été traumatisé par l'attaque, une ombre dansant continuellement dans ses yeux quand il fixait son père en pensant que ce dernier ne le voyait pas.

Malcom voyait.

Contrairement à la croyance commune, il voyait toujours son fils.

Et il était particulièrement fier de ce qu'il avait pu découvrir ces dernières semaines: un jeune homme fier et déterminé, rude à la tâche et obstiné comme pas deux dans l'obtention de son but. Tommy avait littéralement construit le Verdant de ses mains : il était celui qui avait dirigé le chantier, celui qui avait géré les crises inévitables survenues pendant les travaux, celui enfin qui avait tenu d'une main de fer la discothèque ces derniers mois.

Son petit garçon était devenu un homme. Malcom n'aurait pu être plus fier.

Il ne le lui avait pas caché dans les jours suivant son hospitalisation : Tommy avait baissé la tête, tentant de dissimuler son regard humide. Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre : comment aurait-il pu? Malcom ne l'avait pas habitué à recevoir des compliments.

Avec hésitation, il avait posé sa main sur son bras.

 _-Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père pour toi, Tommy, et j'en suis désolé. Mais je le pense vraiment : ton travail sur le Verdant est remarquable._

 _-Ce n'est pas trop bas pour toi?_ avait marmonné le jeune homme, son regard de biais.

 _-Ma seule peur serait que tu restreignes tes possibilités. Mais si tu estimes qu'elles sont largement exploitées, et que ce travail te rend heureux, alors cela me convient. Prend simplement garde à conserver une vie personnelle,_ avait commenté son père _. Mlle Lance est une jeune femme exceptionnelle; ne la perd pas._

Tommy avait hoché lentement la tête, son expression pensive.

 _-Parfois.. Je me dis.. J'adore ce que je fais, tu sais, mais on n'arrive pas à se voir. Elle bosse le jour, je travaille la nuit, c'est un peu compliqué d'avoir une vie ensemble à ce rythme,_ avait-il grommelé.

 _-Qu'en dit-elle ?_

Le regard de son fils s'était fait plat.

 _-Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux bruns et me répond qu'il vaut mieux peu de moments ensemble, mais de beaux moments, plutôt que de se voir constamment et s'envoyer des assiettes._

Son père avait esquissé un sourire narquois.

 _-J'aime cette jeune dame._

Tommy avait souri.

 _-Moi aussi, papa. Beaucoup._

 _-Je suis heureux pour toi, tu sais. Tu sembles avoir enfin trouvé un équilibre,_ avait murmuré doucement le PDG.

L'intéressé avait cligné des yeux, avant de grimacer.

 _-Peut-on arrêter les moments d'effusion et revenir à quelque chose de gai ? On va finir par croire que l'on est réconcilié._

Malcom avait roulé des yeux, avant d'accepter la demande silencieuse de répit et détourner la conversation vers un sujet plus tranquille. Il avait fait clairement comprendre à Tommy, cependant, que s'il voulait un jour changer de métier, il était là.

Et Tommy était venu.

Des mois plus tard, alors que son esprit était visiblement tourmenté, son fils s'était tourné vers lui.

Malcom ne pouvait contenir sa joie.

Peut-être étaient-ils enfin sur la bonne voie.

L'homme d'affaires était loin d'être naïf : il connaissait suffisamment ses semblables – à défaut de sa propre progéniture – pour savoir reconnaître lorsqu'une personne était troublée. Tommy vivait actuellement un tourbillon émotionnel : sa mâchoire serrée, son regard noir, sa posture raidie, et le simple fait qu'il se soit tourné vers lui, étaient autant de preuves de son profond mal-être.

Tommy adorait son job. Il ne pouvait l'avoir quitté pour les raisons qu'il avait évoquées.

Quelque chose s'était passé, sans aucun doute avec Oliver. Malcom avait pu noter la tension entre son fils et son meilleur ami ces derniers temps. Depuis la tentative manquée d'assassinat, le jeune homme semblait s'être éloigné de celui qui avait été jusqu'alors son confident de toujours.

Malcom le déplorait. Il espérait pouvoir aider à leur réconciliation: peut-être devrait-il appeler le fils de Moira. C'était son devoir de père, après tout, de faire disparaître ce qui pouvait faire souffrir son enfant, et la dispute évidente avec Oliver en faisait partie.

Malcom n'avait jamais refusé un challenge.

En attendant, il n'était certainement pas homme à refuser un poste honorable à son fils. Aussi longtemps que ce dernier le désirerait, il pourrait travailler dans l'empire familial. Peut-être cela les aiderait-il à avancer leur réconciliation en cours.

Malcom ne pouvait que se réjouir de la présence quotidienne de Tommy.

Tous deux avaient tant à rattraper.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
